


Spilled Milk

by loganthompson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loganthompson/pseuds/loganthompson





	Spilled Milk

Harry poured his milk into his bowl of cereal. It splashed against the spoon and out onto the counter top.

Harry said, "Oops!"

The front door crashed against the wall as the new neighbor across the hall burst into Harry's apartment. He sped across the room to stand in front of Harry, staring at his cereal bowl and the mess on the counter top. 

Then he said, "Hi!"


End file.
